


Puppy Love

by timelessblooming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: -Ish, A sprinkle of innuendos, All hair colors are self-indulgent, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Slow Burn, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, and some references to sexual stuff, but very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessblooming/pseuds/timelessblooming
Summary: “Maybe you’ll be able to converse a bit more with Hyuck today,” Jaemin says in front of him as they climb the stairs, “he really wants to. So, get in there and try having a conversation without stuttering through the whole thing.”“I don’t stutter-“ Jisung screeches, face warming up so quickly as he pushes Jaemin, “I don’t, right?”Jeno looks severely disappointed as he looks at Jaemin.. . .Jisung enrolls in university and even when Lee Donghyuck has lost the role as the subject of his puppy-crush, he's a very good candidate for an even worse form of crushes, the adult one.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> So, this is really self-indulgent on every level, because I just needed an Donghyuck and Jisung fic more to exist in our world, so I tried creating one myself
> 
> Everything is super cliche and Jisung is kind of a mess, but at least I think it's a sweet story;;
> 
> Hope you enjoy x
> 
> (English isn't my first language, so grammar isn't always on point)

Jisung rounds the corner and bursts into the cafe two minutes later than their arranged meeting time, making the bell by the door jingle almost violently. To compensate for the loud disturbance, he tries closing the door as calmly as his nervous hands will allow him.

It takes less than second to spot Jaemin, as the man is already standing from the table and waving animatedly with the same curling grin and perfect face. The pink hair that falls around his ears is severely attractive and suits him so well- God, he has missed Jaemin’s presence in his everyday life.

“Hey hyung,” Jisung speaks as he makes his way over, already reaching for Jaemin who swoops in with a grin, “I’ve missed you.”

Jaemin presses impossibly close, this time being the one to lean his head against Jisung’s shoulder, not the other way around. It sure feels great to stand taller than Jaemin for the first time in his life.

It takes a minute or two before Jaemin pulls away, leaning just far enough back to pinch at Jisung’s cheeks; still the same. 

“‘ _Hey hyung_ ’ he says, his voice all deep and grown-up,” Jaemin is grinning as he imitates Jisung’s words, with a severely deep tone that sounds nothing alike Jisung. He’s that’s sure, however proud he is of his deep voice- he can’t be Chris Hemsworth despite how much he wishes it.

There’s a small laugh by their side and Jisung’s hands fall away from Jaemin’s narrow waist, to instead fold delinquently in front of him so he’s ready to bow. Jaemin smiles as he squeezes Jisung’s cheek once more, “Jisung, meet Jeno, and Jeno, meet Jisung. I’ve raised this kid as my own throughout his childhood,” Jaemin says proudly, eyes shining brightly with pride. It’s cute.

Jisung bows dutifully and receives one of the prettiest eye-smiles he’s ever had the pleasure to watch for himself.

This university is apparently filled to the brim with pretty boys, it seems. Just on the way to the cafe, he smiled at least at twenty boys that were most definitely welcome to chat him up- or let Jisung chat them up. Happily done so.

“Call me hyung, too,” Jeno says with another kind smile and notions for Jisung to take a seat.

There’s already a warm cup of cocoa in front of the chair along with a chocolate cookie, which Jisung graciously starts nipping at. It’d taken him some time to settle everything into his dorm, so he’d lived off the nuts he’d packed for the trip. They’d been a little tough on the edge in the last few hours.

“I’m so glad you wanted to meet, hyung, and you too Jeno-hyung,” Jisung says around the cookie, “when I had to miss all the traditional introduction, I’ve kind of just been running around all confused.”

“Of course, Jisung-ah, I have waited for my baby to come here for ages,” Jaemin coos, hands already slithering their way to his face again, “we will gladly help you with some way-finding and tomorrow we’ll introduce you to our table of friends. You’ll more than love the new and old faces,” Jaemin nods along, fingers still reaching with glittering eyes.

“Yeah, they’ll surely be good to meet as well,” Jeno starts, “Chenle is about your age and he’d love to have more people hanging around that’s his age.”

Jisung smiles brightly, “that means so much, hyungs.”

Jaemin coos and presses his hand, “now, tell me about your roommate- seems okay?”

. . .

Jisung is almost sprinting at this point; there’s one minute ‘til the clock strikes 11 o’clock and he should really be in the composition lecture by now.

There’s a loud laugh that startles Jisung out of his haste and he turns with curious eyes, the laugh sounding awfully well-known.

Jisung isn’t sure whether he studies anything in this department or not, all he knows is he surely is majoring in something here. 

The loud laughter falls through the hall again and Jisung turns with wide eyes, trying to locate it- ah, _okay_ , Jisung, calm down. 

Can’t go pausing everything just because he thinks Lee Donghyuck is hiding around here somewhere; he’s over that now, moved past it and he just needs to find that composition class right about now.

. . .

Jisung panics.

Why didn’t he ask Jaemin at one of the first opportunities whether he and Donghyuck were still glued together like the two components of a soul they were? It’s almost foolish how much Jisung blushes when he spots Donghyuck’s face in the crowd of the table they’re most definitely heading towards.

“Hyung, you could’ve warned me-“ Jisung says and frantically starts patting down his hair, righting his posture and shaking his hands in hopes of the sweat just being thrown off completely.

Jaemin turns with a smug smile, “Sungie, you said you were over him a year ago,” Jaemin teases and pokes Jisung’s side, “said as the wise old man you’ve become that the distance helped.”

It’s the loudest sigh Jisung let’s out, because yeah he is over his dumb puppy-crush on one Lee Donghyuck, but, Park Jisung can also very much not run from how insanely attractive he still is. It has only been aged to perfection; honey-golden skin that almost sparkles before Jisung and dark maroon curls falling over defined brows. His head is thrown back in laughter and that’s exactly how every childhood memory of Donghyuck is engraved in Jisung’s mind.

“I am, but he still makes me feel all nervous- I’m pretty sure he knew of my adoration of him,” Jisung complains, hand going to his neck to scratch at it nervously. It’s warm to the touch and he prays his face isn’t all blushy.

Jaemin stops up as they’re in front of the table, clapping his hands together, “everybody, meet Jisung!”

Seven pairs of eyes turn to watch him, and then there’s a turmoil as Donghyuck springs up, a smile spreading in his face, “Jisung? I- You’re almost unrecognizable!” Donghyuck says and stumbles out of his seat, walking around with open arms.

Jisung freezes a little as Donghyuck wraps around him so easily, the soft smell of summer washing over Jisung. Donghyuck doesn’t actually smell like summer, but Jisung is one hundred percent sure that it’s what summer is supposed to smell like.

It’s easy to wrap around Donghyuck like he did when he was thirty centimeters shorter and he’d been more cheeks than anything. 

“Christ, you’re so tall~,” Donghyuck says, leaning back and rising onto his tippy-toes just to reach about Jisung’s height, “it’s nice on you, finally grew into those hands and feet.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, which earns him a whack on the arm from Donghyuck- though he doesn’t stop smiling at all. 

“I like the attitude already,” a guy with dyed blonde hair rises and smiles, face scrunching into laughter, “I’m Chenle!”

. . .

It’s hectic to settle into university life, so every opportunity to have some time away from reading and lectures is a heavens blessing in Jisung’s humble opinion. Besides, he can't pass up an opportunity for fun and free food. 

After spending some time with the seven people at the table, all very lovely and very pretty -which only makes Jisung believe even more how he’s trapped in some lucid dream evolving around pretty boys. 

Anyways, after spending some time with them, they make him join their monthly dinner date. 

A date is a big word for all of them settling in at Renjun and Yukhei’s apartment to watch some movie and have whatever fast food that seems most enticing, but Jisung really is glad he can be a part of their date or hangout.

Jisung arrives with Jaemin and Jeno, feeling more as a third wheel than he’s ever done with them before. It’s almost too much when Jaemin’s hand once again sneaks under Jeno’s shirt to touch his stomach or back; it really can’t be that nice. 

That is a lie, Jisung is sure it’s very nice with how many sport-clubs Jeno is constantly attending.

“Maybe you’ll be able to converse a bit more with Hyuck today,” Jaemin says in front of him as they climb the stairs, “he really wants to. So, get in there and try having a conversation without stuttering through the whole thing.”

“I don’t stutter-“ Jisung screeches, face warming up so quickly as he pushes Jaemin, “I don’t, right?”

Jeno looks disappointed as he looks at Jaemin and then he turns to give a smile to Jisung, “no, not really.”

That doesn’t give Jisung any confidence at all to finally have a proper conversation with Donghyuck.

. . .

It’s embarrassing how Jaemin is deliberately navigating Jisung next to Donghyuck because surely everybody knows Jaemin enough to see that disgusting smirk on his face.

“Jisung, just sit down,” Donghyuck says easily and looks up with, dare he say, hopeful eyes and a wide smile that makes Jisung instantly fall to the floor; long limbs trying to fit into the space made for him.

Donghyuck laughs aloud when Jisung accidentally knocks into him, knee slamming straight into his side. Even as he grips his side, Donghyuck is all smiles and Jisung watches it with wide eyes where he can almost feel love drip from.

God, he’d thought he’d accomplished getting over the puppy-love phase. He refuses to trail after Donghyuck like that again- it’s so embarrassing to think back to.

“You’re still just as clumsy, that’s cute,” Donghyuck smirks, hand finding Jisung’s knee and directing him to turn slightly.

“Can’t blame a guy,” Jisung speaks back, breathing in and calming his heart, “I rose thirty centimeters over one and a half years.”

Donghyuck raises his brows, “excuse me, Park Jisung, are you insinuating something?”

“The fact that you’ve grown about five centimeters if you’re lucky?” Jisung dodges the lunge that Donghyuck indulges in, eyes big and face set in a forced scowl even as the laugh seems to be hiding just by the surface.

Donghyuck finally lands a punch to Jisung’s side and then groans, “you’re just made of stick and bones.”

“Hyung, it’s called muscles.”

Jisung almost deserves the new attack.

. . .

Jisung is positively surprised to find that after he starts talking more with Donghyuck, his nerves seem to die down. 

There’s still warmth in his body when he talks to Donghyuck, but just like he settled one year ago, he just won’t be able to forget his first crush. It had been a puppy-crush, but Jisung had really adored Donghyuck and found him so pretty, and since nothing has changed, so the warmth won’t disappear as well.

It’s not either like he was insanely hung-up about Donghyuck, rather he liked the attention the elder gave him more than anything; as a sort of validation.

Jisung had some girlfriends after Donghyuck and before traveling the way to university had a short fling with a guy at his high school; yet, that hadn’t been much for him when the guy wasn’t interested in talking openly about their relationship. It’s hard, Jisung understands that, but they decided to end it since they were going separate ways anyways, it was easy.

But, his biggest love was given to Donghyuck before he came here. He deserved the love by being so open and good to this world- it would almost be impossible not to notice that Donghyuck deserved all the love he is given.

. . .

“Sungie,” Chenle lets out and pokes at Jisung’s arm, the pencil sharp enough for Jisung to wince, “you’re spacing out, again.”

Jisung blinks and looks back at his book, before closing it, “want something to eat? My treat.”

Chenle looks Jisung over and then nods along, “yeah, that would be nice- but can I just finish the last pages?”

“It’s no rush- I’ll just go pick something up from the cafe nearby and rush back to watch the new episode of your favorite drama with you. Plus cuddles,” Jisung promises, rising to his feet.

Chenle chuckles and turns to his books, “good, Jisung. I’ll look forward to being swaddled by your monster hands,” he says and waves him away, “just remember I want something very nice and very expensive.”

Jisung rolls his eyes and scoffs, before picking his jacket up and letting himself out.

Jeno had been completely right when he’d mentioned Chenle wanting a friend his age because he’d bounced up to Jisung with a bright smile that Jisung could not resist.

They’d also instantly clicked, which made Jisung feel a little bit easier around the shoulders. Chenle was a friend now and they had a blast every time they got together, so it made the first months of university so much easier.

Jisung turns the corner and finds himself by the same cafe he’d been by the first day to meet Jaemin and Jeno. He feels remarkably better today than on that day.

It’s quite windy as he pushes the door open and once again the bell rings violently; this time, however, the loud ringing doesn’t go unnoticed and Jisung freezes when he hears a light giggle, before-

“Well if it isn’t Park Jisung and his good manners.” Donghyuck’s voice slips through the cafe and Jisung turns after carefully closing the door to meet eyes with Donghyuck in a cute sky-blue apron with light frills.

“Looking cute, hyung,” Jisung says and elects to ignore the comment thrown at him.

Donghyuck actually blushes a bit as he looks down, “hey, no flirting while I’m on duty.”

Jisung raises his eyebrows, “I can see you’re occupied,” he says and glances to the only customer who’s sat with their headphones covering most of their head.

“Fine, what do you want, brat?”

“To flirt more with you obviously.”

Donghyuck scoffs and Jisung directs his eyes away from Donghyuck as not to meet Donghyuck’s blessed eyes which will surely just make him color red from top to bottom.

The finger that pokes Jisung’s chest makes him jump and Donghyuck smiles lightly, “what can I get you today, Sungie?”

“Two of your best sandwiches plus that very expensive cup of tea you have listed- oh, and a bottle of water,” Jisung says, pulling out his card.

Donghyuck puts it all in and watches him carefully before a very determined look falls over his expressive face, “who you out with?”

“Glad you asked, it’s a very pretty boy. Think you might know him,” Jisung says, righting his posture as he can feel himself flush nervously.

Donghyuck eyes him and then nods, eyes curving into something akin a smile, but his lips remaining stoic, “are you really on a date?”

Jisung can’t comprehend why Donghyuck looks like that.

Maybe his imagination is playing big tricks on him for his still undying need of recognition from Donghyuck.

“It’s Chenle,” Jisung says after a while and Donghyuck gapes, turning away from his sandwich to Jisung with big eyes.

“You’re going out with Chenle?” Donghyuck asks and he looks so serious, making Jisung's lips fall into a perplexed pout.

“No?”

“I had not seen that coming,” Donghyuck mutters, fishing out a bottle of water, eyeing Jisung again and this time controlling a smug expression over his face. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, gripping the bag that Donghyuck hands towards him, “hyung, I am not dating Chenle,” Jisung says and there’s another look that Jisung doesn’t fully understand thrown at him from Donghyuck- and just to remove the look he doesn’t get, he fires off an offhand comment that’ll surely make Donghyuck laugh:

“Not yet, at least.”

. . .

**chocoball > Pwark Jwisung ** \- 00:18

want to meet up for a study date sometime? 

**Pwark Jwisung > chocoball ** \- 00:21

sure! text time and place and I’ll meet you there

. . .

“Brought you a cup of americano, hope it’s how you like it,” Jisung announces as he sits down, pushing the drink towards Donghyuck with a large smile- a compensation for probably ordering the wrong drink. 

However, Jisung has nothing to worry about, because Donghyuck presents a mega-watt smile and takes the drink with his cute dimple popping up on his cheek.

Jisung almost coos.

“Thank you, Sungie,” Donghyuck says and sips, “now, this isn’t just bribing for me to invite you out for dinner, right?” 

Jisung schools his expression into one of exaggerated innocence and shakes his head, “I could never ask you that hyung, I just wanted to treat my cute, little hyung out of the kindness of my heart.” Jisung says, expression falling stoic.

As a very good comeback and adult response, Donghyuck pokes his tongue out.

Which, in return, makes Jisung blush and turn his attention on his laptop to furiously put in his password.

“What are you working on?” Donghyuck asks after a while, pushing Jisung out of his trainwreck of thoughts; just a spiral of hatred for his stupid blushing self.

Jisung clears his throat, blinking at Donghyuck’s questioning eyes and then his own hands, “just a composition of a small dance we’re supposed to choreograph,” he says and nods, sucking some air through his pressed teeth.

“Cool, maybe someday you’d show me?” Donghyuck asks and Jisung nods excitedly, moving forward to the crowd closer to Donghyuck’s space; like Donghyuck's whole aura is inviting him closer.

“What are you doing?”

Donghyuck smiles and it’s almost too pretty, “just reading through some sheets for a song we are analyzing.”

It takes Jisung a moment to break free of Donghyuck’s gaze to acknowledge that something is poking at his leg- or poking is as much said. It’s slow and tentative as the first few movements strike until it seems like Donghyuck finally finds his footing and his foot slides along Jisung’s shin.

Donghyuck blinks at Jisung with the same smile he’s starting to deliver every time Jisung finds his eyes, and with a stern command to himself, he tries not to gasp out loud when their feet entangle in a very serious game of footsie.

. . .

Jisung knocks harshly at Jaemin’s door again, surging towards his hattrick of knocking. As he raises his hand again, the door flies open to reveal a disheveled Jeno, with a rather annoyed expression.

“Oh, good, Jeno-hyung,” Jisung says and pushes inside, slipping his shoes off, “the more the merrier,” Jisung continues, wandering towards Jaemin’s room with Jeno trailing after him.

“Jisung, I-“ 

Jisung pushes the door open and feels his whole face go completely red, ears burning off. It’s instantly that Jisung turns to stare at Jeno's exasperated face, “so, you’re naked. Cool, cool, cool.”

There is a sigh, “I’m covered, stop being a wimp Jisung. Just come in here and tell us what’s on your heart, you look particularly troubled.”

It takes a couple of minutes for Jisung to force his blush away by staring completely at Jaemin and Jeno’s face in tandem- nowhere below their collarbones. 

Maybe Jisung should have considered why Jeno looked so winded when he’d entered, but to be fair, he is still shaken to the core because of Donghyuck’s behavior, so he’d been a little blinded. Anyways, Jaemin was covered and it’s not like he hasn’t seen it before. So he should _really_ stop blushing now because it’s becoming embarrassing.

Jisung maneuvers into the bed, curling up beside Jaemin and turning to watch Jeno, “you coming hyung?”

Jeno beams and with a bit of maneuvering by Jisung squeezing himself between Jaemin and Jeno, he’s ready to let all his thoughts flow out of him.

Jisung clears his throat, accepting the warm arm from Jeno that settles around his waist.

“Donghyuck and I- No, I think Donghyuck and I played footsie? At our study meetup, in the library?”

Jaemin barks out a laugh, “you think you played footsie with Donghyuck?”

Jisung pushes at Jaemin, and sighs, “okay, I’m sure we did it- I just, don’t understand?”

To put it mildly, Jisung’s whole world is flipping upside down when he thinks back to their study meet-up, because Donghyuck was flirting; Jisung really isn’t as oblivious as people tend to write him off as.

On top of that, the whole aspect of Donghyuck flirting with him- it confuses him to no end.

“Did the footsie evolve to a footjob, is that why you’re panicking?” Jeno asks with a muffled voice from pressing so close to Jisung.

“No! We were in a library, hyung,” Jisung stresses out, “but I need you guys to tell me how to handle Lee Donghyuck flirting with me- it’s kind of revoking my puppy-crush!”

. . .

To no surprise, Jaemin and Jeno were no help- _at_ _all_. So, Jisung will handle this himself, as the grownup he most definitely is.

. . .

**Pwark Jwisung > chocoball ** \- 22:38

another study-session next week?

**chocoball > Pwark Jwisung ** \- 22:39

Yes let us

**chocoball > Pwark Jwisung ** \- 22:41

Maybe I’ll pay you back for that americano with something to eat

**Pwark Jwisung > chocoball ** \- 22:45

Now you’re talking hyung~

. . .

Jisung invites Donghyuck to a cafe to study, though not the one he works at, because quote on quote, he’d feel like he’d have to serve Jisung the whole time there.

And, that statement didn’t do Jisung any good, so he chose another one on campus with vegan drinks and amazing snacks of every kind. Which completely fit Donghyuck’s agenda, as he sat down to completely blend into the cafe's cozy interior.

Unlike their last study session, they actually get to study a bit more before the atmosphere shifts.

Jisung finishes his homework and writes a couple of hundred words for an essay before he decides he’s bored out of his mind and needs to speak with Donghyuck.

“What are you working on?”

Jisung looks at Donghyuck with a smile and Donghyuck looks up to meet his eyes dead-on, “you want to get out of here?”

Jisung gives a broader grin, “you know me too well hyung,” Jisung says, already packing his things up and stuffing them in his bag. It would be nice to spend time with Donghyuck that isn’t just another study session.

“How about that dinner I promised?”

“Or we could just split? I don’t want to sponge off you,” Jisung says, holding the door for Donghyuck. “I would even love to treat you to dinner.”

Donghyuck turns on his heel to eye Jisung, but Jisung only hands a sincere smile and it’s wonderful to see a lovely red spread across Donghyuck’s round cheeks, “you’ve really grown up. Little you would have never paid in his life,” Donghyuck notes, falling into Jisung’s step by his side.

“You’re completely right, but I’ll pay for the right people,” Jisung says and lets the sentence fold into the space between them. Donghyuck blinks up at him, and Jisung scratches at his neck; it’s completely up for Donghyuck to interpret how he’ll read this sentence and it freaks Jisung out.

Donghyuck blinks another time, “give me your hand, Jisung.”

Jisung easily lets it move towards Donghyuck- every single thing Donghyuck asks for is something Jisung wants to give him.

Donghyuck lets his fingers tangle between Jisung’s, pulling them between their sides, “lets split for now and then you can ask me out on your treat another day,” Donghyuck says with beautiful red cheeks that shine in the afternoon sun.

Jisung probably isn’t much better.

Therefore he decides to just squeeze Donghyuck’s hand, memorizing how warm the slim fingers are in his palm.

See, now it would be romantic to say perfect fit, but Jisung’s hands are hard to match- still, it feels incredibly nice to walk down the street with Donghyuck’s hand in his.

. . .

Renjun is squeezing himself down on Jisung’s right, fitting himself under Yukhei’s arm effortlessly. It’s annoyingly sweet when Renjun looks that soft and he just has to look away not to be beaten up tomorrow for staring. Renjun is scary like that.

“There are only these bowls of popcorn, so everybody stays nice and shares,” Jaemin says like the eomma he is, putting two big bowls of popcorn down just for Chenle to pounce on them from his spot on the floor.

Donghyuck weaves in seconds after and Jisung allows himself to watch him over, every other sound falling away as he watches Donghyuck handle several smaller bowls with ease. Donghyuck catches his eyes and smiles, “I’ve brought gummies too, and you’re welcome to dig into them.”

Jisung watches Donghyuck put them all down, before scooting so naturally to leave room for Donghyuck.

Jaemin as the unhelpful bastard he is, shoves Donghyuck into the couch with a loud shriek, “time to start!”

It’s completely embarrassing how Jaemin and Jeno handle this like it’s kindergarten all over- Jisung is a sensitive person and he blushes easily, so their methods get to him.

That’s why he’s grateful to have Jeno quit the lights.

When the darkness settles and the movie starts rolling, Jisung lets himself wander more easily and let’s one arm settle behind Donghyuck on the couch; an invitation for Donghyuck’s rigid figure to relax, into him.

Donghyuck takes a while, swaying in his seat with his eyes fully focused on the movie. Which is completely fair, they’re both testing the waters so Jisung will take everything with zero expectations.

This whole flirting game isn’t something Jisung is fully confident in, especially not when he wholeheartedly admires Donghyuck. Donghyuck seems better at putting on a smirk and leads them with mischievous acts that pull them both so into it, that Jisung starts forgetting his nerves- but, when Donghyuck starts losing face, maybe Jisung should be able to pick them up. So, he’s trying.

Jisung’s hand settles on Donghyuck’s knee, massaging the stiff muscles and directing Donghyuck’s attention to him. 

It’s an almost too gentle a smile Jisung gives; he can almost feel his cheeks scrunching just so they become as full as they can look.

Donghyuck blinks and then he smiles nervously, eyes flickering down as he leans back, pushing into the cushions and into the space that Jisung has opened up to him by his chest.

Donghyuck’s hand finds the one Jisung is using to massage at Donghyuck’s knee, fingers winding around the digits and interlocking them. It’s slow, but surely, Donghyuck pulls Jisung’s hand up his thigh.

Jisung’s eyes find Donghyuck’s and he blinks as he’s met with soft droopy eyes and a playful smile- it’s incredibly cute.

It’s warm when Jisung’s hand finds itself by Donghyuck’s inner thigh, so far up that he’s gripping at thick flesh.

Their hands stay intertwined, which Jisung finds incredibly reassuring; his heart stuttering through its fast beats to even out a little- invite Donghyuck to be a permanent factor that’ll control it from now on.

. . .

If Jisung could go back and tell Jisung in the library anything, then it’d be to calm his foolish heart down- because present Jisung is 'playing' much more than footsie with Donghyuck. 

Sure, whatever was happening in the library was severely nice, but as Donghyuck’s hand is massaging itself over Jisung’s chest and up around his neck, it becomes abundantly clear that the footsie in the library was child’s play.

Jisung’s eyes flicker down to meet Donghyuck’s eyes again, hand finding Donghyuck’s slim waist and clutching at it to try and ground himself.

Jisung was showing Donghyuck what he’d learned in their newest dance lecture -or Jisung _was_ showing it, and then somehow Donghyuck sneaked up between his hands.

Well, more Donghyuck decided to show him one of the dances from his lecture on duo-dancing and Jisung is just too weak to say ‘no’ to Donghyuck’s sweet smile.

Also, if there’s one thing that Jisung wants, then it’s to dance with Donghyuck when he can nothing but dream of how beautifully he must move; when they had classes together at the ages of 8 and 10, Donghyuck always shone so brightly. 

No need to say that Jisung also adored him back then. It’s evidently clear in his memories and how they’re portrayed that Donghyuck was a vital piece to every story.

“Sungie,” Donghyuck says and pokes at Jisung’s nose, “for this to work, you’ve got to concentrate- especially if you’re going to lead me.”

Jisung shakes his head, an embarrassed laugh rumbling past his lips as he looks away from Donghyuck’s prying eyes. His whole neck warms up and he belatedly realizes that Donghyuck’s fingers are slowly massaging the flesh.

A self-satisfied smirk finds its way onto Donghyuck’s lips, “come on, big boy. You’re a prodigy in the dance industry,” Donghyuck mumbles, leaving the warm skin to settle as a tension between them instead of speaking it into existence, “show me your moves.”

Donghyuck’s other hand moves up to direct Jisung’s face upwards and by that pulls his eyes up again. Jisung smiles softly when he meets Donghyuck’s big eyes, so bright and beautiful.

With a deep breath, Jisung pushes his right hand on Donghyuck’s hip; just enough to signal that Donghyuck needs to move.

The silence stretches between them as Donghyuck bites into his lip, mirroring Jisung’s movements dutifully and nodding along to the steps to encourage that Jisung remembers the dance correctly.

“You’re good, Hyuck,” Jisung whispers and tightens his hand, letting it fold down lower on Donghyuck’s hips, fingers just brushing a bit too low almost.

“Touché,” Donghyuck mutters, lips parting into a full-blown grin as his hand folds around Jisung’s cheek.

Jisung’s hand presses into the tight flesh and curls around the slight curve that his fingers are slowly grasping at, “hyung, can I hug you?”

It’s almost comical how Donghyuck’s eyes widen so sweetly; partially bewildered and partially severely confused.

“I? -Yeah, of course,” Donghyuck stutters out, hands tightening around Jisung’s nape and cheek, but before Jisung can wonder why and freak himself out, he goes in for the hug, arms coming into a tight lock around Donghyuck’s slim waist and bringing him fully up against him.

It’s a perfect hug when Donghyuck nuzzles up against his neck, breathing in deeply.

Jisung copies the breath, finding a grounding he’s been needing since this turmoil of feeling has erupted inside him because of Donghyuck.

Maybe he should have considered that the only solution for everything would be Donghyuck himself.

“Well, I can certainly feel its muscle when I’m pressed against it like this now,” Donghyuck mutters against Jisung’s neck and the feeling of those plush lips against his neck almost makes Jisung faint.

Jisung lightly wacks Donghyuck’s butt, in a playful manner, but that severely worsens Jisung situation when Donghyuck instead of yelping in irritation, chooses to gasp softly into his neck, breath fanning over sensitive skin.

And this situation, that is severe PG-play compared to that match of footsie in the library.

. . .

Jisung sips at the drink in his hand, some mix of rum and exotic fruits that were labeled with a crazy amount of bright stickers that advertised all the things it included. It’s nice, he supposes.

It’s kind of chilly outside, but he needed space from Renjun and Yukhei who tried involving him but just ended up making out in his face. However nice it sure was for them, Jisung felt a bit like the biggest third-wheeler.

“Why are you out here hiding like this?” 

Jisung welcomes Donghyuck’s presence with a smile, scooting a bit to the side on the step so there’s space for him.

Donghyuck graciously falls to a sit, arms curling around Jisung’s and yanking them together to huddle against the chill.

“Injun and Yukhei were defiling me with their intense tongue-wrestling,” Jisung says, casting his eyes onto Donghyuck.

It’s a harsh breath that he inhales when he finally catches Donghyuck’s eyes; they’re wide (probably from the alcohol) and twinkling because of the poor lights that are strung around the stair and door. It makes him look so enticing, not enough to beat his appearance in the sun but just about reaching it.

It’s like he can’t even hate himself from letting it slip, not when Donghyuck looks at him with those eyes: 

“You know,” Jisung’s eyes flicker over the beauty marks on Donghyuck’s face, “I had the biggest crush on you when I was fifteen.”

Donghyuck boops Jisung’s nose, grin etching into his face, “I know, Sungie. You weren’t subtle,” Donghyuck whispers, smile soft and more reserved than the ones he usually delivers to the world.

“You were just easy to look up to,” Jisung says, the praise just wanting to fill Donghyuck’s ears.

“And now it’s the other way around,” Donghyuck boops his nose again and Jisung’s eyes cross to watch the slim finger retreat.

Jisung blushes slightly, “figuratively?”

Donghyuck scoffs and smiles, “my turn to tell a secret,” Donghyuck says and snuggles closer to Jisung with the same look crossing his face; so vulnerable and nervous. “When I saw you those months ago after not seeing you since you were fifteen, I,” Donghyuck stops up, lips falling into a playful pout, “couldn’t resist those cute cheeks. You grew up well, Jisung.”

It feels ultimately like all the moments they've shared through the first months of university for Jisung but stretched out to accommodate more intimacy.

Jisung isn’t dumb, he likes Donghyuck. Again.

And, it feels wonderful. Because he is so easy to adore. 

“You look good too, hyung,” Jisung says, eyes flickering up to meet Donghyuck’s eyes again, “you don’t need to fish for compliments with me. I’ll gladly give them to you.”

Donghyuck scoffs and Jisung smirks, laughs tumbling over themselves as they run past his lips.

“On top, Sungie, always on top~,” Donghyuck says with a perfect roll of his eyes. _Christ_ , the adjectives are just flowing when he’s around Donghyuck. 

The air stills around them after a while, the cicadas tuning in and surrounding them. Donghyuck lets his head fall against Jisung’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh that makes goosebumps rise down Jisung's spine. 

They breathe the air in silence, Jisung’s hand finding Donghyuck’s warm thigh; fingers running along until they catch at his inner thigh and his hand fully closes to massage the soft flesh between his hands.

It’s calm and so incredibly nice.

This time around, Jisung understands that he has grown past that puppy-love, because he looks at Donghyuck and wants to see him smile, just because of himself. His whole stomach bubbles with warmth and the greatest achievement Jisung could accomplish would be to make Donghyuck happy with him.

No trailing after Donghyuck, this time it’s an even playing field.

“Jisung, I mean it,” Donghyuck says, breaking the silence.

“What, hyung?”

“You’re not a little boy anymore, not the one that trailed me. Seeing you again made me visualize that, but spending time with you afterward _showed_ me. You have grown up well, and I find that attractive,” Donghyuck says, face turning so his head cuddles further into Jisung’s shoulder, “you balance me out well. I need that because I can be so much.”

Jisung tightens his hand, “don’t say it like that, being a lot isn’t negative. You’re charismatic, accommodating and so beautiful- the way you think can’t be competed with.”

Donghyuck leans away from his shoulder, an intrigued huff leaving him and it just compels Jisung to look at him.

The smile that spreads on Donghyuck’s face is blinding, “Park Jisung, who would’ve thought~” 

Jisung doesn’t even freeze up completely when Donghyuck starts leaning in; Jisung just watches, until he can’t anymore and his own eyes fall closed to await Donghyuck’s kiss.

There’s a soft press of lips to his own, and when the green light is given as none of them lean back immediately, Jisung’s arm finds its way around Donghyuck’s waist. 

With one hand on a warm thigh and an arm around Donghyuck’s waist, Jisung tilts down to press fully against Donghyuck’s lips. 

Except, that’s it.

“Jisung! Oh-“ Jaemin’s _irritating_ voice filters into Jisung’s ears and he pulls away with furrowed eyebrows to find Donghyuck’s eyes that seem very agitated. “Oh ho _ho_ , I see~”

Jaemin smiles so wide, grin almost splitting his face as it curls around his teeth, just to get knocked right off as someone slams into him.

“Fuck, watch out-!” Chenle curses behind him, “we really need to get Renjun and Jeno home,” he continues and steps beside Jaemin, eyes falling to Jisung and Donghyuck.

“Oh, we interrupting?”

Jisung smiles at Donghyuck and receives a fond eye-roll back, before storming after a laughing Jaemin and a shrieking Chenle.

. . .

If Jisung had the ability to time travel back to when he was 15 and tell himself that he would be more than okay in the future, he would have been looking at a fifteen-year-old with tears in his eyes and a broken heart over Donghyuck.

So luckily, it’s not something he’s going to do.

Instead, he’ll thank young-Jisung from growing from the first heartbreak Donghyuck gave him and then scream in happiness when he realizes that he’s living his youthful dream out now.

When Donghyuck opens the door to his and Mark’s apartment he’s dressed in soft black sweats and a skin-tight turtleneck with the softest looking cardigan on. It fits his maroon hair and dark skin so perfectly, that Jisung has to coo.

Donghyuck’s face contorts into one of confusion at Jisung’s reaction before he rolls his eyes, “are you going to come in? We have a lot of kissing to make up for from the interruption at the party.

“Right to the case, I like it Hyuckie,” Jisung says, a smile finding its way on to his face. He moves past the threshold and opens his arms for Donghyuck, who graciously takes the offer.

At the party, they reached a whole three kisses- one that was a small press of lips, their interrupted attempt at deepening their kiss and one just by the end of the night when Jeno was hanging off Jisung completely drunk off his ass. It had been rushed, but Donghyuck had looked at him and then surged forward to press one just to the side of his lips.

Donghyuck rises on his feet and Jisung directs his face to tilt just perfectly and then their lips are meeting in a warm press.

Which marks their first real kiss with no interruption.

Jisung is glad they got the kiss finally because if he had to go another second wondering when they would talk about it, he’d go down with a headache.

Yeah, they had their first kisses yesterday, but he’s been lying face down for at least twelve hours before finally going to Donghyuck’s.

Jisung pecks at Donghyuck’s cheek, a smile spreading on his lips, “you ready to watch me ruin a whole meal?”

Donghyuck actually giggles, his fingers finding Jisung’s hair and twisting into it, “don’t worry, I’ll just have you watch me.”

The tension spikes in the room and Jisung pecks at Donghyuck’s cheek again, lips traveling towards his lips again. With a pleased sigh, Donghyuck meets Jisung’s lips again and Jisung's hand travels to cradle a soft hip.

It doesn’t take long before Donghyuck gasps his lips open, tongue hesitantly meeting Jisung’s. It’s so sweet and wonderful; Donghyuck fits into Jisung’s arms like a missing puzzle piece.

Also, it’s not horrible to feel the soft curves and bends of Donghyuck under his fingers- they’re warm to the touch and Donghyuck is willing enough to let Jisung’s hands wander as he wants.

Donghyuck presses up closer against Jisung, body coiling tight around Jisung who is waiting with open arms for Donghyucl to invade his space. It's warm and incredibly hot to have a squirming Donghyuck between his hands.

There’s a soft moan from Donghyuck as Jisung nips at his top-lip before he’s breaking away, an awkward smile forming on Jisung's lips, “sorry, it’s just nice to finally do it.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Donghyuck says sweetly, hand cradling Jisung’s cheek so smoothly. 

Donghyuck leans in again and nuzzles up against Jisung’s nose, so intimate that a blush spreads from Jisung’s neck to his nose.

“Now, let's go make some dinner for a growing boy like you,” Donghyuck smirks, squeezing Jisung’s cheek just like he’s still ten years old.

. . .

“You’ll be my boyfriend, right?”

“Yes, Sungie, of course, I don’t just play footsie with everybody~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth the read, have a wonderful day x
> 
> If you'd like, I would appreciate kudos and comments ;;


End file.
